Unforgivable
by Aro
Summary: Romy -- Short one shot. Remy does the unforgivable! How does he fix it? Believe me.. you want to read this. ;-) nudge nudge


-

Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

A/N – Because I am unbelievably bored and too lazy to work on other fics, I've decided to write a short ONE SHOT!

                                *

Kitty Pryde sat Indian style on her bed, typing up a letter to her parents in Illinois. 

'Dear parental units.' She started, typing it out very slowly. 'Things at the institute are—' Kitty wasn't surprised when she heard something hit the wall from the room over. It was Rogue's room and when she heard muffled voices, most likely Rogue and Remy, yelling at each other, she sighed. 'the same as usual.' 

--

The hard covered book hit the wall. The small dent it left in the wall was quite noticeable. 

"Don't take it out on the wall." Remy LeBeau said to his temperamental girlfriend, Rogue. 

"Sorry." She snapped; her dark green eyes practically shot daggers at the Cajun. "I was aimin' for your head." 

"Why do you always have to act like this?" He asked, running his mouth; he wasn't thinking before he opened his mouth. 

"Well, sorry I'm not like you; forgettin' stuff while doing shameless flirting with the girl behind the counter." She shot at him, crossing her arms over his chest.

"It ain't shameless!" He hesitantly paused after he said that and mentally blew himself up. "I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to get carried away." 

"Carried away?" The Southerner asked, raising her voice. "I'll show you carried away!" And with those words she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

--

'I started filling out applications for colleges yesterday but got distracted when Ro—' As Kitty continued to type out the letter, she was mentally counting backwards from ten. The second she reached one, her bedroom door flew open.

"I can't believe him!" 

"What did he do this time?" Kitty asked, without much care as she continued to type away at the e-mail. 

"Kitty, I think this is it. I just can't go through with it anymore."

"Yes you can, Rogue." Kitty didn't even bother glancing up from her laptop. "Plus, you said that the last _four_ times." 

"But who wants a girlfriend they can't touch unless she has some bulky choker on?"

Kitty rolled her eyes; she was sick of hearing Rogue say that. "Well, he always has his right hand." She mumbled something under her breath. "But what did he do?" She looked up at Rogue after a minute of silence. When she saw Rogue's solemn face, her jaw dropped. "Oh my god. You're serious." 

--

"She doesn't have to get so emotional over it!" Remy complained to Dear Abby—I mean, Piotr. 

"It's not her fault—"

"Will you stop remindin' me?" He yelled, running his hands through his messy auburn hair. "Sometimes I think our relationship was better before the power negate thing!" He threw his hands up in frustration as he tried to remember its name. 

"Aww." Pyro, who was sitting on his bed, cooed which received a glare from Remy. "It's like Gambit is the—Ahh! Get away from me!"

--

Rogue sat on her bed, sniffling while watching a Spanish soap opera. 

"Rogue?" A soft knocking came at the door. Remy slowly walked into the bedroom, not wanting to get hit in the head with any blunt and inanimate objects. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, dabbing the corner of her eyes with a Kleenex. 

"Please don't cry over my mistake."

"I ain't cryin' over your stupid mistake. I'm crying because I don't know what's goin' on. I think Rosa is cheating on Luc who is cheating on his maid's sister, Loretta." 

"You don't speak Spanish, _chére_." 

"That's why I don't understand it, swamp rat!" She picked up her alarm clock and chucked it at him. It whizzed past his head and hit the wall. When it hit the ground it was in several pieces. "And I ain't forgivin' ya until ya know what ya did wrong!" 

Remy left the room before she could grab the lamp.

--

"Threes? She really has him whipped." Hours later, Kitty along with Piotr sat in the living room playing a game while talking about the feuding couple. 

"No." He waited for her to pick up a card and get adjusted. "Queens? They should just combine into one person."

She handed him her queen card. "We would call them 'Romy.'"

"Six?" He put down a match of the previous asked for card. "They will make up soon."

"And we'll go through all of this again tomorrow." Kitty handed him the card as he put down his last card, the six, and that one. "But they really are the perfect match."

--

"'Ey mate! Where ya be goin'?" Pyro asked skipping over to Remy, who was walking towards the door clutching his keys. "It ain't that unbearable 'ere." 

"I'm goin' to go make things right."

Pyro's face deadpanned. "Oh." But in a beat, he grinned. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, dear!" 

--

Much later that night, Rogue sat in the kitchen eating from a carton of ice cream. A bored expression was written on her face as she stared down at the chocolate marshmallow glob on her spoon. "Ugh. It just ain't the same." 

"Rogue?" Remy appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, holding something behind his back.

"Yeah?" She dropped the spoon, not caring too much for it. When Remy showed her what was behind his back, she jumped out of her seat, ran up to him and hugged him. "You got it!" 

"Careful." He laughed, patting her distended stomach. "You don't want our child to get shaken and stirred." 

"Well." Rogue cradled the carton of Mississippi mud ice cream. "Everything is okay now that ya got the correct kind of ice cream." 

                                *

Don't like it? I don't care. ^_^ It amused the hell out of me. 


End file.
